This invention relates to sporting equipment for waist exercise and amusement.
A conventional waist sporting equipment named "hula hoop" includes a circular ring for receiving the waist portion of a user. With rotation of the waist portion of the user, the circular ring is rotated. For the continuous rotation of the circular ring, the waist portion of the user should continuously rotate.
This conventional hula loop includes a hollow circular ring dimensioned to sufficiently maintain an inertia required for rotation of the circular ring encircling around the waist portion of the user. The size is about 1M.
The conventional hula loop has little effect on the waist exercise. Furthermore, the repetitive rotation of the hula hoop makes the user easily sick of the hula hoop.
In detail, the conventional hula hoop includes comparatively large and lightweight circular ring and may be simply rotated by a slight movement of the waist portion. The increase of the inertia with repetitive rotation of the hula hoop can not be expected since the hula hoop is light in weight. Therefore, a user may easily get sick of playing with the hula hoop.
Furthermore, the convention hula hoop has been of relatively expensive construction since a large-sized mold is required for making the conventional hula hoop of a comparatively large size. In addition, it is cumbersome to transfer or store the comparatively large hulahoop to or in the desired place.